


Queridos Reyes Magos

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Humor, Letter, M/M, Mentioned Mycroft Holmes, Romance, Sherlock's Birthday, Three Wise Men
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: Sherlock escribe una carta llena de sentimientos a los Reyes Magos.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Queridos Reyes Magos

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC.  
> ¡Felices Reyes Magos! y ¡feliz cumpleaños, Sherlock!

**Queridos Reyes Magos:**

No creo que existáis, pero os voy a contar una historia. Tampoco voy a decir que he sido bueno, porque recompensar acciones socialmente bien valoradas fluctúa según la época.

Todo empezó con ese horrible suéter. John, mi colega, como le gustaba decir a él por aquel entonces, posee la habilidad de ver con otros ojos. Quizá por eso le gustan los suéteres navideños. Cuando este año se compró el de Rudolf, me reí. Mentiría si dijera que no quería.

Era tan apropiado, con la nariz roja en el ombligo y sus formas redondeadas alrededor. Adorable. Me sorprendí a mí mismo pensando en una adoración hacia la figura de mi amigo. El deleite humano había sido desterrado de mi mente. Yo lo desterré. Sin embargo, se ve que no muy bien, pues no podía dejar de mirarle. Abrumador. Desviaba la mirada con el fin de calmarme, enfadándole. He de admitir que era divertido.

—Este año me pondré a dieta, Sherlock.

—¿Por qué harías eso?

—Esto de aquí —dijo señalando su barriga— no tendría que estar.

—A mí me gusta.

Quizá me precipité en las palabras. No pude retenerlas. Se sonrojó. Yo seguía pensando por qué no pude retenerlas.

El día de Navidad felicité a Mycroft. A mis padres. A los amigos que no creí tener hasta "mi muerte". Lo pasé con John y Mrs. Hudson. Esperaba alguna novia de última hora. No invitó a nadie. Se veía distante, como añorando. Mrs. Hudson hizo pudin y eso le alegró. He de admitir que me alivió la noche, en la que más de una vez nos encontramos de soslayo. Rocé su mano quitando la mesa. Quería probar, tentar. Escarmentar y repetirme que no estoy hecho para amar ni ser amado. Acabó mal. John entrelazó los dedos y apretó mi mano. Estuve pensando en ello. Cada vez que le miraba, pensaba en ello.

Llegamos a Año Nuevo y lo volvimos a pasar juntos. Los tres. Mrs. Hudson resultó ser la más fiestera. No me sorprende. Al dar las doce, con ella como testigo, John quiso besarme, pero me aparté. Me asusté. Hacía mucho que no me sentía tan expuesto y no tengo buenos recuerdos. No hemos hablado de ello desde entonces.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños. Me he despertado en el bullicio londinense. Olía a té negro y a mantequilla derretida. Cuando llegué al salón, las cortinas estaban echadas y una vela encendida presidía el plato de las tostadas.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sherlock —me ha dicho, con una sonrisa—. Apágala pronto o se quemará la mesa.

Le besé. Continuó el beso. Ya vamos por la cuarta tienda en busca de una mesa nueva.

Después comeremos tarta. Mrs. Hudson ha dicho que es una sorpresa por mi cumpleaños. Puesto que tengo todos los deseos cubiertos, queridos Reyes Magos, os pido que sea de merengue. John ama el merengue. Y yo amo a John. Es lógico, ¿no?

Hasta el año que viene.

**Sherlock William Scott Holmes & John Hamish Watson. 221B Baker Street  
**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado :D  
> Pásenlo lo mejor posible :)  
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
